The present invention relates generally to the class of toys simulating the racing of automobiles, and more particularly features a plurality of vehicles which continuously race and from time to time change positions relative to each other. The propulsion mechanism consists of a plurality of rotating, resilient spokes which engage and thereafter propel the vehicles along their separate racing paths. Moreover, there is provided within the propulsion mechanism an accelerating device for each rotating set of spokes which permit each player to adjust the position of the spokes corresponding to his racing vehicle to provide for tighter engagement between the spokes and the vehicle to cause the vehicle to leave the propulsion unit at a higher velocity than it normally leaves. The accelerating mechanism associated with each set of spokes is activated by a bellows-like mechanism.